


You're the only angel that got away

by J_Laurens



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I cant write long fics, M/M, Nostalgia, Relationship(s), Reminiscing, kinda proud of this, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Laurens/pseuds/J_Laurens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has the sleeping pattern of an insomniac, Calum makes him happy, sometimes they rethink everything that they've been through together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the only angel that got away

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 12 Through 15 - Mayday Parade
> 
> I still suck at summaries, I felt nostalgic and wanted to put my thoughts into a fanfiction, I've also had a hardcore obsession with Malum lately so I decided to incorporate it. Everything I write tends to be rather short so yeah.. sorry about that. I apologize for the spelling and grammatical errors and everything. Thanks for reading and please leave me your thoughts and kudos.

Michael sighed heavily and made his way into his bed in the hotel room of god knows where, he stopped keeping track a while ago. He checked the time on his phone, clicking the home screen button, the brightness illuminating his face for a brief moment while he looked at the clock. He let out a groan and pressed the lock button, running a hand over his face. 3:13 am. He cursed himself and his insomnia silently whilst crawling into bed, nibbling on his lower lip lightly while he pulled the corner of the blankets over gently and slid underneath the comforter as carefully and quietly as possible while he tried not to disturb his partner who was sleeping soundly to the right of him, the gorgeous boy’s eyes closed to hide his pretty brown eyes underneath the long, dark lashes.

He let a slight smile cross his face while he looked down at Calum, brushing a bit of hair from his closed eyes and leaning down to kiss his forehead while he snuggled closer to the cuddly boy who’d always complain if he wasn’t wrapped up in Michael’s comforting arms while he slept, so Michael complied to his wishes and kept him close, pulling the younger boy closer, Calum’s head lying on his chest while his hands linked together behind his back. Michael smiled contently and looked down at the smaller boy in his arms, kissing his hair yet again. A habit he had picked up but neither of them would ever even think to say it was a bad thing. 

Michael thought quietly to himself, biting on his lip a bit harder while more and more thoughts piled up in his brain, why hadn’t him and Calum come out yet? Was Calum ashamed? Would they fall out of love? Would it all get to be too much?

He let out another deep sigh and moved over to get his phone, biting his lip while he typed out a tweet, '@Michael5SOS: Late at night is definitely when you think too much.' He let out another breath before pressing the tweet button and locking his phone yet again, biting his lip while he moved back over to set the phone on the bedside table. 

Calum let out a breath and blinked rapidly, waking up slightly and looking up at the colorful haired boy, still blinking continuously while he a grin spread across his face while Michael frowned down at him, “Did I wake you?” He asked in a quiet whisper. 

He had, the shuffling was the cause of him awakening so Calum merely shrugged, he didn’t mind. He liked spending time with Michael more than sleeping anyway. (Although they needed all the sleep they could get but sleeping isn’t as fun.)

Michael smiled down at him and kissed Calum’s hand, which was slightly bigger than his. They pretended like it wasn’t for the sake of the sweet gesture. 

They both grinned at each other widely, absolutely smitten one another. It’s always been that way though, so taken with each other they barely even notice anyone else. It’s always been them against the world, before Luke, before Ashton, before the whole band really.

“Remember your old Facebook messages to me?” Calum asked randomly, letting out a giggle while he thought back to them. 

 

Michael let out an abrupt laugh and shook his head, running a hand over his face before kissing Calum with a grin, “I love you Cuz muffin.” He chuckled and grinned down at him. 

Calum let out even louder giggles and rolled his eyes, shaking his head fondly at the memories, “God I had the biggest crush on you then,” He mumbled and looked up at the older boy. 

His smile grew even wider and he leaned down to kiss him gently, “I can guarantee I had an even bigger crush on you,” He chuckled softly and bit his lip. “That was kind of the reason why I hated Luke back then too..” He mumbled, a blush appearing on his pale cheeks. 

“You were jealous of Luke?!”

Michael nodded and blushed lightly, “I didn’t want him taking you away from me!” He mumbled sheepishly.

He laughed and kissed him softly, smiling fondly. “No one could ever take me away from you Mikey,” He muttered into his chest in a sincere tone, smiling happily to himself. 

“Good because I wouldn’t let them anyhow.” He grumbled and pulled Calum even closer, as if it was even possible having little to no space between them before that.

Calum merely rolled his eyes and looked up into the pretty green eyes with a grin on his face, resting his chin on Michael’s chest while they continued to reminisce, both of them seemingly in a state of nostalgia.

Michael smiled softly, mostly to himself while he thought back, “remember that old park by my house we used to go to almost everyday after school?”

He let out a thoughtful hum and nodded slightly, “Yeah,” He chuckled softly while he thought back. “That’s probably where we had the most memories.” 

The elder grinned and nodded, “The first time we got drunk.”

“The first time we kissed.”

“It’s where I realized I was in love with you,” He whispered and looked down at the beautiful boy. 

Calum smiled softly and blushed, hugging him even tighter. “That’s where I wrote my first song,” He murmured and bit his lip. “You were pouting around because I wasn’t paying any attention to you while I wrote Gotta Get Out,” He mused, playing with Michael’s small fingers. 

Michael let out a small snicker at the memory, “You flat out ignored me until you finished it.” He pouted down at him, jutting out his plump bottom lip for emphasis which made Calum roll his eyes.

“You drove me absolutely insane.”

“You loved it.”

Calum chuckled involuntarily while he nodded, “I loved you."

“Loved?”

“Love,” He corrected himself and leaned up to brush their lips together. 

Michael beamed, satisfied with the boy’s answer while they fell into yet another comfortable silence, each of them thinking to themselves. “We need to visit the park the next time we’re home,” He said as an afterthought.

Calum nodded in agreement, “We will babe.” He grinned and pecked his lip, Michael chasing them when he pulled away, Michael reconnecting them into a deeper, more passionate kiss. Calum reciprocated almost immediately, moving his lips against his lover’s sweetly while he grinned into it. 

Michael smiled widely and pulled back, chewing on his lower lip while he laid on his side, looking down into Calum’s big, warm eyes and wide grin, nuzzling into Michael’s neck. 

They both sighed happily and looked at each other, Calum had continued to entertain himself by playing with Michael’s fingers whilst Michael stroked Calum’s soft cheek with his thumb gently, humming one of their favorite songs into his ear, his other hand resting on his hip. 

Calum giggled softly, the darkness hiding the pinkness on his cheeks while he messed with Michael’s fingertips, “You should paint your nails,” He mumbled quietly, causing Michael to laugh softly, interrupting his humming. Calum smiled at the vibrations he could feel from having his head on his chest. 

“Yeah?” He chuckled and ran his thumb across his cheek to tap his nose before going on with rubbing his thumb in small, circular motions over his cheek once more.

He laughed and nodded, grinning up at him. “Totally punk rock,” he said softly and traced over the small tattoos on each of the pale boy’s hands. 

Michael rolled his eyes amusedly and shook his head, “I think the hair’s enough for now.”

Calum pouted but moved on, “You should redye your hair black,” He sighed, his eyes starting to close while he grew aware of how sleepy he had gotten. No one could blame him really, he has to wake up early, go to bed late, and then occasionally stay up even later with his boyfriend to have these conversations which one or both of them are more likely to not even remember the next morning having been half asleep part of the time. 

“I’ll think about,” He smiled and kissed Calum’s forehead, “Now we need to get to bed. Early start tomorrow,” He whispered gently, rolling onto his side where the boy immediately tucked under his arm, nodding softly in agreement. 

“I love you Mikey,” Calum breathed, his eyes already closed and soon enough, his breathing evening out. 

“I love you too Cal,” Michael smiled and kissed the top of his head one more time before settling in close to him and closing his eyes slowly, ready for sleep as well. 

He opened his eyes one more time and reached over to grab his phone, opening the twitter app for the last time that night. He smiled to himself and looked down at Calum before typing the tweet quickly, ‘@Michael5SOS: No matter how much people can suck sometimes, the best part is I’m genuinely happy, and nothing can change that’. He added an emoji quickly before pressing send on the tweet and smiled to himself, setting his phone down and cuddling with Calum, sleep overtaking him within minutes. Each of the boys sleeping with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the slightly rushed ending, it's late and I wanted to finish it. Thanks so much for reading and feedback is always appreciated! I hope you enjoyed it xx.


End file.
